I will save you
by MaCkY x3
Summary: Harry a été enlevé il y a deux mois. Hermione, Ron et Draco le recherchent. Jusqu'au jour où...


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont a J.K.R. et l'histoire a moi.

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M caractère gras,souligné et taille 72 car viols et slashs autrement dit relation sexuelle explicite entre hommes.

Résumé : Harry a été enlevé il ya deux mois et Hermione,Ron et Draco le recherchent. Jusqu'au jour où ils finissent par le retrouver...

Hey les gens me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction assez noire car le sujet abordé est le viol. J'espère qu'elle vous plaîrat et n'oubliez pas les reviews j'accepte toutes remarques mais attention je mords! (Oui humour pourri c'est pas grave...)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Assis dans la pénombre de cette pièce, nu, depuis je ne sais plus trop quand. J'ai arrêté de compter les jours, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui m'a enfermé ici.

La pièce où je suis sent le moisi, le sang, en bref l'horreur.

Ils sont deux, parfois plus, à se soulager sur moi. Chaque fois qu'ils repartent, je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, si seulement je suis encore conscient, c'est : « Pourquoi moi ? »

Ils viennent, commencent par me toucher, et lorsque l'un me tient un autre rentre en moi, sans aucune préparation, me souille, et si j'ouvre la bouche pour crier, me frappe. Quand il a finit, qu'il s'est vidé en moi, c'est au tour de l'autre.

J'ai mal, si mal. Physiquement et mentalement. Je suis couvert des griffures, de blessures qui finissent par s'infecter. Dans ma tête, c'est pire.

J'ai fini d'espérer qu'on vienne un jour me chercher. Personne ne pourra me trouver. Et quand bien même quelqu'un me trouverait, il ne pourrait pas me reconnaître. Mon visage ne ressemble plus a ce que j'étais avant. Je le sais car l'autre fois, un homme est venu avec un miroir, pour se voir en train de me violer. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il était, je n'avais jamais vu son visage avant.

La seule chose que j'ai reconnu un jour, peu après mon arrivée, c'est de longs cheveux blonds, trop blonds. J'ai su a qui ils appartenait après avoir repris connaissance. Sur le moment, j'ai eu le temps de voir ses cheveux me fouetter le visage, avant de recevoir un Doloris, un de plus, et de m'évanouir.

Lucius Malfoy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Granger !

Un jeune homme blond d'environ 19 ans traversait les couloirs du Quartier Général de l'Ordre Du Phœnix, passablement énervé.

-GRANGER !

-Quoi ?

Hermione Granger était devenu une jeune femme belle et elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux en un dégradé.

-Pourquoi plus personne se bouge le cul pour le trouver ? Pourquoi on est les seuls à faire quelque chose ? Sans aide du Ministère qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Le jeune blond d'ordinaire impassible ne cessait de parler en criant et en étant tout sauf poli.

-J'en sais rien Malfoy. Mais personne ne sais où il est et …

-JE VEUX LE RETROUVER !

-Moi aussi Malfoy t'es pas le seul alors arrête tes crises d'égoïsme a la con ! Harry est mon meilleur ami et je ferais tout pour le retrouver !

Draco Malfoy était devenu un membre a plein temps de l'Ordre du Phoenix, depuis qu'il avait été renié par son père et que Voldemort avait été tué.

Ron Weasley entra dans la salle à manger où Draco et Hermione étaient littéralement en train de se hurler dessus.

-Ok maintenant on se calme. J'ai peut-être une piste.

-Tu sais combien de peut-être on a déjà étudié Weasley ?

-Non et je veux pas le savoir. Si on cherche pas, qui le fera ?

-Ron dit nous tout.

-Ok. Une femme qui fréquente ton père Malfoy et qui est un de nos espions est venue me voir ce matin pour me dire qu'elle avait surpris une conversation pour le moins étrange entre Malfoy père et un autre homme dont l'identité nous est encore inconnue. Enfin bref ils parlaient d'une fête en petit comité pour fêter les 2 mois de captivité de « la petite pute ». Malfoy disait à l'autre que cette petite pute avait ,je cite, «  un cul de folie et qu'il encaissait merveilleusement bien les coups. »

-Il ?

-Oui. La "petite pute" est en fait un homme. Jeune d'après les dires de ton père.`

-Ce n'est plus mon père.

-On n'est pas là pour entendre parler de tes histoires de familles Malfoy.

-La ferme Weasley et dit nous ce que tu sais.

-Bah c'est à peu près tout. La petite sauterie se déroulera dans Londres et…

-C'est grand Londres Weasley.

-Merci Malfoy je sais. J'espérait que tu pourrait peut-être nous dire où ton père avait l'habitude d'aller avec ses amis les mangemorts pour prendre du bon temps ou pour des réunions…

-Je ne suis allé qu'une fois avec lui. Dans un vieil hôtel.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas où c'était mais je me souviens de la pancarte. Le « Magic Wizard ».

-Ça c'est original.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Bon je voudrais pas vous déranger mais on a un hôtel a chercher. En plus l'info correspond à Harry. Je veux dire ça fait deux mois qu'il à été enlevé…

-Et tu sais quand cette petite fête a lieue ?

-Ce soir…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Des pas. Un bruit de clés. La porte s'ouvre.

-Harry, mon très cher Harry.

Encore lui. Lucius Malfoy.

-Vous voulez quoi ?

-Oh mais c'est simple, Toi. Bon je viens te prévenir que ce soir tu va recevoir quelques amis à moi alors tiens toi bien, on organise une petite fête en ton honneur…

Il s'approche de moi, se baisse et tente de me caresser le joue. Je recule vivement.

-Sois sage jusqu'à ce soir.

Il repart. Et moi je reste la, interdit. Avant de me mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je voudrais mourir, disparaître, les tuer tous ces connards qui me touchent et s'introduisent en moi comme des parasites. Je suis gay oui, mais je ne suis pas un gigolo. J'étais vierge. Et eux ils m'ont volé, violé. Ils ont pris mon innocence.

Les règles sont simples, pour eux du moins. Ils me font ce qu'ils veulent, et si je résiste, je suis roué de coups, de sorts, et je peux dire adieu a mon copieux repas hebdomadaire. Repas constitué en tout et pour tout d'un morceau de pain, d'une pomme rongée par les vers, et d'un verre d'eau.

Mais c'est mieux que rien, bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal a garder mon estomac rempli pendant les « visites ». Ils me dégoûtent tous tellement que je le vomis.

J'ai beaucoup maigri, mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est rien comparé a ce que j'endure.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Après avoir fait le tour des bars mal fréquentés du Londres sorciers, ils trouvèrent enfin l'adresse du « Magic Wizard ».

-Ok Weasley tu assureras nos arrières, Granger tu entreras avec moi, on s'occupera des sorciers. On ne sait pas combien ils seront alors je veux la plus grande concentration et surtout fait très attention. Une fois qu'on les aura maîtrisés, je part à la recherche de Potter. C'est clair ?

-Oui mais on est même pas sûr qu'il soit la dedans…

-Si il est pas la, on improvise.

-Ok.

-Dès que je l'ai, je transplane jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. Vous me rejoindrez là bas.

-Bien. En attendant on fait quoi ?

-On va trouver une planque à côté de l'hôtel.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée, et se retrouvèrent devant un batîment miteux, en briques rouges, dans une ruelle sombre. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre.

-Vite cachons nous là.

Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble tout aussi miteux, dont la porte donnait sur la ruelle.

Draco regarda par la porte entrouverte et vit son père marcher tranquillement en direction du « Magic Wizard ».

-Salopard…

-Calme toi Malfoy, c'est pas le moment de régler les conflits familiaux, ça ferait foirer tout notre plan.

-Je sais Granger, je sais.

L'homme qui était avec Lucius Malfoy prit la parole avec un sourire mauvais.

-Alors, Potter est prêt a tous nous recevoir ?

-Oh oui Zabini, il est prêt.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans le batîment.

-Zabini ? C'est…

-Le père de Blaise oui Granger.

D'autres sorciers arrivèrent bientôt. Tous ne parlaient que d'une chose, le cul si merveilleux d'Harry.

-Jure moi de continuer à les faire souffrir si ils sont pas morts quand j'irai chercher Potter.

-T'en fais pas,c'est au programme Malfoy.

-Weasley on t'en garde un ou deux ?

-Pas de problèmes.

Ils se regardèrent avec une complicité étonnante quand on sait qu'ils ne se supportaient pas deux ans auparavant.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Des pas toujours plus nombreux. Et ma peur grandit chaque seconde. Une voix.

-Malfoy donne lui un morceau de pain, il tiendra pas la soirée sinon.

-Bonne idée Nott.

Des rires, la porte qui s'ouvrent et une main qui me lance du pain rassis.

Je le mange tant bien que mal. Chaque mouvement ne me fait que trop sentir mon corps endolori.

Je prie pour que la vie m'abandonne maintenant. C'est tout ce que je désire.

J'essaye de penser a ce que j'ai vécu d'heureux. Toutes ces journées auprès d'Hermione et de Ron. Même le souvenir des remarques acerbes de Malfoy fils me fait sourire.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et plusieurs hommes entrent. Malfoy toujours, accompagné de certains des hommes qui venaient me « rendre visite ».

-Dis bonjour à tes invités Harry.

-Espèce d'enculés.

-Oh voyons Harry le seul qui mérite de porter ce nom la c'est bien toi ici !

Des rires gras. Ces hommes me dégoûtent encore plus.

-Messieurs, voici Harry Potter, le grand Sauveur de la communauté sorcière ! Il est à vous ce soir.

-Parfait…

Un des hommes présents s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Tu va voir petite pute ce qu'il va prendre le sauveur !

J'essaye de reculer le plus possible mais derrière moi le mur m'en empêche.

Il me saisit brusquement, me retourne sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit vu le peu de force que j'ai, me tient au sol avec son genou et baisse son pantalon avant d'entrer en moi violemment. Il donne de grands coups de rein, tout en m'insultant.

Les autres hommes eux se rincent l'œil attendant leur tour.

Puis quand il eût finit, un autre prit sa place,et un autre après lui, ainsi de suite. J'en suis déjà à sept lorsqu'un événement apparemment pas prévu chamboule leur petite fête.

Deux hommes sortent en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passe et reviennent tout aussi vite avant de recevoir un sort dans le dos. Ils tombent et se tordent de douleur. L'homme au-dessus de moi accélère et se retire. Il me lance un Doloris, comme si j'étais responsable de ce qui arrive.

Un autre homme tombe avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hermione et Draco entrent dans l'hôtel et à peine entrés, ils suivent les cris de douleur et les rires qu'ils entendent. Ils descendent dans la cave du batîment, avant de trouver un homme, a qui Hermione lance un Sectumsempra. De grandes plaies apparaissent sur son corps et l'homme tombe au sol en hurlant.

-Granger fais le taire, il va ameuter les autres.

Hermione le baîllonne et ils continuent leur expédition macabre, se rapprochant de plus en plus des cris qui se font plus distincts.

Ils arrivent dans un couloir, où se trouvent plusieurs hommes qu'ils anéantissent sans problème.

Alertés pas les cris des hommes, Nott et un autre que Draco ne connaît pas sortent vivement d'une salle où l'on peut entendre des gémissements, des rires sadiques.

Après avoir vu Draco et Hermione, les deux hommes se précipitent dans la pièce, mais pas assez vite car ils tombent eux aussi, victimes d'un Doloris.

Tous les hommes présents se retournent vers la porte, baguettes en main. Hermione et Draco se cachent sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, qu'ils avaient pris avant de partir.

Combinant leurs pouvoirs, ils envoyent le même sort au premier homme qui sort la tête de la pièce.

Lucius Malfoy se met à parler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Je sais pas Malfoy, il n'y a personne dans le couloir !

De nouveau, Draco et Hermione attaquent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Lucius Malfoy, Thomas Zabini et Harry dans la pièce.

-Très cher père je suis ravi de vous retrouver en ces lieux !

Draco sort de sous la cape.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sale traître ?

-Je viens récupérer Potter voyons.

-Potter est à moi Draco.

-Va crever pourriture.

S'ensuit alors un combat acharné entre père et fils, tandis qu'Hermione se bat elle avec Zabini.

-Si tu essaye de me tuer Draco, je tue Potter.

Malfoy père pointait sa baguette vers Harry, Draco vers son père. Hermione stupéfixa Zabini dans un moment d'inattention.

-Miss Granger je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Pas moi sale chien.

-Oh allons nous sommes entre personnes civilisées, comportons nous en tant que tel !

-Personnes civilisées mon cul…

-Voyons Draco tu ne va pas t'y mettres toi aussi ! En parlant de cul, celui de votre cher ami Harry Potter est tout simplement parfait.

-Fermes la.

-Non mais très sincérement, c'est un réel plaisir d'être en lui, de l'entendre te supplier et de…

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Lucius Malfoy s'effondra.

Et Draco porta ses yeux sur Harry pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

Ou plutôt, sur ce qu'il restait d'Harry.

Il était nu, couvert de blessures sanguinolentes, de cicatrices. Ses joues étaient creuses, et ses côtes étaient facilement visibles.

-Par Merlin…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voiilaaaa! Vous avez aimé? Dites moi si il y a des choses a changer, si vous avez des idées à lancer pour la suite et tout ça!

B'souus

MaCkYx3.


End file.
